Godric Gryffindor, smok i wieża, czyli
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Rycerz Godric Gryffindor wyruszył, aby uwolnić damę z wieży, niejaką Rowenę Ravenclaw. Zabił smoka i czeka na happy end, w postaci wdzięcznej kobiety obsypującej go pocałunkami, jednakże czeka go zawód...


Tytuł: Godric Gryffindor, smok i wieża, czyli...

Autor: Ja, czyli Fantasmagoria. znana również jako VoicesInYourHead.

Beta: Brak, ale jak ktoś chciałby się podjąć, to będę wdzięczna.

Długość: Miniatura. A może nawet mini-miniatura?

Gatunek: Komedia, niektórzy twierdzą, że nawet trąca trochę parodią.

A/N: Kolejne z cyklu "nie dawać Fan worda po godzinie dwunastej w nocy". Pisane już z miesiąc temu, poszło do bety, ale nie oddała xD. Generalnie tytuł taki, bo zastanawiam się, czy jeśli się to nie spodoba, nie porobić cyklu miniatur z rycerzem Godriciem i jego przygodami ^^.

Miłej lektury ;*

_Dla Alexsandry ;*_

Smoliście czarny koń zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed mostem i za nic nie chciał się ruszyć choćby o cal. Złotowłosy jeździec westchnął ciężko po czym zgrabnie zeskoczył na ziemię. Poklepał wierzchowca przyjaźnie, dając mu znać, że dobrze się spisał i nakarmił go jabłkiem. Rycerz ruszył piechotą, idąc najpierw chwiejnym, mającym już swoje lata mostem, potem błotnistą dróżką, dalej napotykając jeszcze zarośla, przez które przedzierał się pół dnia, na końcu wpadając do małego jeziorka. Pokonawszy wszystkie przeszkody, łącznie ze strasznym i wielkim smokiem, nareszcie stanął u podstawy wysokiej wieży i zawołał:

– O, piękna pani, przybyłem ci na ratunek! Jam jest sir Godric z rodu Gryffindorów, pogromca wszystkiego, w czym zło się czai! Własnoręcznie ukatrupiłem tę dziką bestię, która nie chciała wypuścić ciebie z tej przeklętej wieży! Nie obawiaj się już jednak, jużci przestanie być ci ona więzieniem! Wychyń przez okno, okaż mi swe lico, sławiona przez wszystkie kraje, zarówno wschodnie, jak i zachodnie, te na północy i te na południu, piękna Roweno, potomkini lorda Ravenclawa!

Sir Godric, zakończywszy układaną w drodze przemowę, spojrzał w okno i czekał. I czekał. I czekał. Nie porzucał jednak nadziei, uporczywie wypatrując choćby najmniejszego znaku, że lady Rowena żyje, słyszała go, a nie została zeżarta przez bestię. Wtedy musiałby przeciąć smoka wpół i poszukać tam pięknej damy, a to mu się nie uśmiechało. Nagle dostrzegł nikły blask z najniżej położonego okna. Stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, aż wreszcie ujrzał_ ją_. Najpiękniejszą kobietę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, bardziej urodziwą od samej królowej! Czarne niczym skrzydła kruka, kręcone i długie włosy, w które wpięty był diadem z szafirem pośrodku. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy w kształcie migdałów błyszczały mądrością. Mlecznobiała cera, kształtny, mały nosek, krwistoczerwone, pełne usta, piękny owal twarzy dopełniały obrazu. Gryffindor stał tam, patrząc jak urzeczony, nie wierząc we własne szczęście.

– Pani, ja nie wiem, czy jestem godzien... – Zaczął, jednak niewiasta gestem pokazała mu, że ma siedzieć cicho.

– Dobrze usłyszałam? Zabiłeś _mojego_ smoka? – Zapytała, a Godric omal nie roztopił się słysząc jej przepiękny, melodyjny głos. Wiedział jednak, że grzeczność wymaga, aby odpowiedział na każde pytanie damy.

– O, tak. – Potaknął gorliwie, wznosząc swój zakrwawiony miecz. – Ciężko było, bestia strasznie się rzucała, haratnęła mnie w ramię, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku w końcu go pokonałem, żeby cię uwolnić, o pani.

Rycerz nie wiedział dlaczego jego cudowna dama, którą uratował przybrała nagle wściekły wyraz twarzy, chociaż z nim też wyglądała pięknie. Rowena stanęła na brzegu okna i skoczyła. Stało się to tak szybko, że Gryffindor omal nie zdążył jej złapać. Trzymał ją teraz w ramionach i już miał pocałować, gdy nagle dostał w twarz z otwartej dłoni. Lady Ravenclaw uwolniła się z jego objęć i odskoczyła parę kroków.

– Mój. Smok. Moje. Maleństwo. – Wycedziła przez zęby, patrząc na niego z jawną nienawiścią. – Wspaniałe, cudowne smoczątko, które wychowywałam od jaja! – Wrzasnęła, mierząc go oskarżycielsko palcem. – Zabiłeś!

Godric spojrzał na nią nie kryjąc zdumienia.

– Wychowywałaś od jaja? – Spytał, chcąc upewnić się, że zmęczony organizm nie płata mu figli i Rowena rzeczywiście to powiedziała. Widząc, że kobieta zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej wściekła, cofnął się przezornie kilka kroków w tył. – A-ale...

– Ale! – Przedrzeźniała go lady Ravenclaw. – Zemszczę się, zobaczysz. Pożałujesz, że kiedykolwiek twa stopa stanęła na tych terenach. Zabiję twoje dzieci, a ich wnętrznościami nakarmię kruki! – Zagroziła, nagle robiąc się strasznie przerażająca, choć jej wygląd zewnętrzny nie zmienił się ani trochę.

Tak oto złotowłosy rycerz, zwany Godriciem Gryffindorem przekonał się na własnej skórze, że to, co pozornie jest piękne, może być też bardzo niebezpieczne, a księżniczka zamieszkująca od lat wysoką wieżę skłonna jest zmienić się w kilka chwil w straszną, żądną krwi i wychowującą smoki wiedźmę.

**Koniec.**


End file.
